A Leader
by Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago
Summary: Sequel to Answer to the Traitor. The Shadow Spirits are back. Their mission: Take back Cole and take over his Ninjago. Once again Cole is face to face with Cole. But can things get any worse?
1. The Start

Cole was relieved to have that spirit rid of him. The only thing he wasn't a fond of was his crimson eyes. He wondered how long they would stay that way. Cole sat in the training room firing some purple blasts at the target dummies. _Not bad_, he thought to himself. He was getting used to being the master of two elements. He was curious though of what color his spinjitzu would be. "Ninja-GO!" he chanted performing his tornado. It was still dark purple and black. _Must be because it's my newest element_, he thought again. He went to a window and peeled open the blinds. Looking through he saw Kai and Zane playing with Lloyd on the sand. Since the dessert was hot, they were wearing tees and shorts.

He smiled and focused back on his training. Just then, the door behind him opened. "Hey Cole," it was Nya. Her voice sounded so sweet. So calm. She went up to him and kissed his cheek. "I was wondering if you could help Jay and I finish something," she asked.

Cole got up and stretched a bit, "Sure thing... what do you need help with?" he cocked a brow.

"Jay's making some invention, I don't know what it does but..." she shrugged, "Anyways come on." She and Cole left the training room and stood out on deck. Jay was wearing sweatpants and a blue tee.

"Cole," he rolled his eyes, "You stole my girl!" he poked him in the chest. Cole stuck his tongue out.

"Oh did I? She's not even my girlfriend. She's not even your girlfriend too!" Cole's crimson eyes burned Jay's making him turn away. His hands lit a purple fire as he aimed for Jay. Nya marched up too Cole pleading for him to stop. The fire in his hands died down, "I-Sorry... I guess I just got carried away," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Cole, you can go back inside. I know I asked for some help, but it's okay, you can chill a bit," Nya suggested. Cole opened his mouth to speak but just turned away and left. He plopped himself in a chair in the bridge and burried hia face in his arms. Misako, who happened to walk by went up to him.

"Cole, is everything okay?" she asked.

Cole looked up staring blankly at her, "Jay, he thinks I _stole _his girl. And I can't seem to control my new element. I was getting the hang of it before but know, with my emotions out of hand, it gets worse," he frowned at Misako.

"Here, this will keep your emotions in check. Take it when you need too. If you take to much it could anger you and you could possibly lose your control of leadership," she handed him a bottle of liquid. The liquid was green and had bubbles in it. Cole tucked it away in his ninja gi and thanked Misako... twice. Misako then left to meet with Garmadon and Wu. Cole was alone in the bridge. He sat their in his chair playing with a ball of purple fire. His eyes trailed from right to left over and over again.

"Keep my emotions in check? Loose my control of my leading?" he stopped and pulled the bottle back out. Twirling it around for just a bit he took of the cap and took a sip. He began to feel a little tingly. Suddenly, Cole felt better, his mind was clear of all hard thoughts and his muscles relaxed. He stepped outside to where Lloyd, Zane, and Kai were kicking a ball. The ball was kicked by Kai last and was then flying straight towards him. Cole caught the ball with both hands, carefull not to deflat it. "Hey guys," he waved. Kai ran up and snatched the ball out of his hands.

"Hey, sorry by the way, about almost hitting you, in the face," he added. Cole shrugged.

"Nah that's okay." he still had a frown. Then it changed to a smile.

* * *

**So this is my sequel to Answer to the Traitor. The first chapter. Hoped you liked it.**

**R&R**


	2. Shadows

In a small little inn 6 shadows gathered for some discussion. "If a leader were to lose control of his team," one said.

"His team would fail to win. But what shall be of the leader?" Another continued.

"Why the leader of course, would be showered with the thought of using his team. Power. That is what always triggirs them," a fourth said.

A fifth came to speak, "The white one is calm, smart and selfless. The red one is a mess. He acts to quickly. The blue one has came upon inventing, talkative, funny. The black one however, firm, on task, and steady."

"But who is the leader?" A sixth one asked.

" It is... he," the third pointed to a black figure on a scroll. The other five huddled closer around the sixth. "The time is coming closer..." he turned to the second figure dressed in mainly red with messy brown hair. He smirked knowing just what to do.

* * *

The next day had arrived and Cole took a big stretch until his hands hit the wall. Rubbing his eyes he looked around to see that it was still dark. His other teammates were still sleeping. Sadly, none of them knew they were snoring and the whole entire room was filled with the sound. Cole covered his head with his pillow and hid under the blanket. He used one of his hands as a light source to see having a purple spark lit. Then with his other hand, he took out the bottle given from Misako yesterday. Cole didn't feel any different yesterday. He twirled it around looking for a sticker. None. After a little while he started to get bored and went back to bed.

Night time was always the perfect time to getting things done. Things that you don't want others to know thay you're doing. The red figure ran across the deadly looking sand and climbed aboard the Bounty. The door creaked when it opened, he peeked inside. Wrong room. Another door was opened and he had locked his eyes on his target. Instead of corrupting his body, why not switch it out? But that wasn't part of the plan. He tiptoed closer to his victim and let out a deep breath. His hands faded and was shown only lightly. He was turning invisible. Slowly he sunk into the sleeping ninja.

* * *

"He did his part," the third figure said.

"We can't wait any longer!" A fourth complained.

"Patience," the fifth hugged the fourth one tightly then stood by the first figure. "When will it be time?" It looked up at the first.

"When our blue friend takes his turn. He will convince the dark ninja to side with us thus loose his control of emotions which will cause him to use the team for helping him," he continued, "If I remember correctly he was about to have Ninjago until the others used an antidote!"

"Don't worry master. He will have Ninjago. But why exactly are we aiming for him? " the sixth asked.

"Idiot! Because he is the one in the propechy!" The fourth knocked the sixth in the head.

"Oww," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Just wait. Our second knows exactly what to do, " the first chuckled.

* * *

**So can you guess who the six shadows that gathered in the inn are?**

**Which figure is which? **

**Anyways hopee you liked it... I only had time today for a chapter this short I mean there is more to it but my mom took away my kindle fire. So I am doing this on my phone which doesn't work that well.**

**R&R**


	3. Weakening

Finally Cole woke up at the exact time. He made his way into the kitchen in the Bounty and seated himself. No one else was in there but Cole. He got back up and saw everyone in the bridge. "What's going on?" he asked. Kai was throwing paper airplanes at Jay.

"Ugh, he won't stop with the airplanes!" Jay complained, "I don't even work with the air force!" His arms covered his head while the others just laughed.

Cole marched up to Kai and whaked his head with the end of his scythe. "What was that for?" he growled.

"Can't you tell Jay doesn't like it?" Cole rolled his eyes at the start of Kai imitating him. His fists glowed ready to strike but he took a deep breath and turned around. Without anyone looking he took another sip from the bottle. His tone changed to a soft flat smooth surface, "Kai," he said turning back to face him. But he wasn't there.

"What's this?" he shook the bottle that Cole left sitting on the counter. Cole got furious again. "Some thing to help with your emotions?" he predicted. Cole took another breath and snatched the bottle from his hands.

"Kai this isn't like you," he said calmly.

"Whatever," Kai spat and sat down putting his feet up on the table. Relaxing backwards he spit at Cole in the face. Cole wiped it clean with his hands trying to shake it off. "I'm going to see if there is anything to eat," he stood up and grabbed the bottle with out Cole looking. In the kitchen he took out another bottle. _Snooze but Never Loose_ it read. "Change of plans," he poured some into that bottle of Cole's and stired it well. "Next sip from this baby..." he laughed.

* * *

The first shadow picked up his communicator, "How's everything going?"

"There's been a change of plans," the voice on the other side said. There was a slight pause, "Call over the others... not you. I found the bottle and have already mixed some of the sleeping potion in. Once he takes that sip we'll be there."

"Perfect," he put down his communicator and gathered the others. He explained the plan and signaled for them to leave as soon as possible. Once the others were gone he stood by the window of the inn. "This time better mot fail," he said to himself.

* * *

On the dessert the shadows were on their way to complete their mission. "How far is the Bounty from here?" the fourth shadow asked.

"Shut up Jay," the sixth scoffed. He rolled his eyes. "It's getting dark, I can't see that well."

The third shadow opened his plate on his leg, "Here, I packed these night vision goggles. You must unpack them, they are transportable that is why they are small," he handed them small pouches.

"So Nya..." the fourth shadow leaned closer to the fifth.

"What do you want?"

"First of all, aren't you glad to be back?"

"Actually, I am. I'm relieved Cole brought me back from the other realm. I mean I wasn't really dead, right?" she turned to the others who hung their heads down.

"So, you still into me?"

"Before I answer... that question, did it just come out randomly?" the fourth shadow (Jay) nodded. "Umm let me think... NO! I've always had a crush on Cole but he never loved me. I wish I were more like the Nya from here," she sighed.

"Hey, I'm sure Cole will understand sometime sooner," the sixth shadow put out. "Wait... LOOK THERE'S THE BOUNTY!" he shouted. The others hushed him but he was right. The bounty laid on top of the sand all the lights turned off.

"Ready?" the third shadow smirked. Inside Bounty, they searched for the ninja. Finally they came upon the right room. "Remeber, take your opposite," he reminded them. Each shadow sunk deep into their alternate bodies. The moment Cole would wake from that sip of the bottle, their master would be pleased.

* * *

**So each of the shadows:**

**Figure one- Shadow Cole from last story**

**Figure two- Shadow Kai**

**Figure three- Shadow Zane**

**Figure four- Shadow Jay**

**Figure five- Shadow Nya**

**Figure six- Shadow Lloyd.**

**Usually as you know the first in a series are usually better. But I will not give up on this sequel! Anyways, hoped you liked it!**

**R&R**


	4. Abduction

**Hi! so I have a note for those of you out there who are reading is before the chapter.**

**I might not be updating for a while like I usually do everyday, that is because I will be either checking out more fanfics, also starting some new ones, and also be getting ready for my vaca on July 17th! So I might me updating a couple times a week just to let you know...**

**Also this chappie will be pretty short because I am REALLY tired right now and can't think right.**

* * *

In the morning all the other ninja, but Cole were gathered in the bridge. Misako, Garmadon, and Wu had been called for some help in Ninjago City, so they were going to be out a bit. "You really sure, positively, absolutel tutely sure this is going to work?" Jay scrambled to get up on his feet.

"Relax Jay, I saw Cole and potion with my own eyes. He owns it," Kai started, "Just wait will ya? Is that so hard to do?" Jay nodded, "Ugh!" Kai couldn't belive what he just saw. Jay for once in his entire life actually said that waiting was hard. "Did you only say _yes _because that's what the actual Jay would say?" he nodded again.

Nya walked up to her evil brother, "Kai? Do you think... this Cole will love me?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Nya, I have no clue! But this isn't our Cole _and_ he doesn't know that you're not the real Nya so..."

"THERE COULD BE A POSSIBILITY!" Jay shouted.

"SHUT UP!" everyone shouted back at him. Jay fell bottom first onto the hard wodden floor of the Bounty.

"With Sensei, Misako, and Garmadon gone we can take Cole to face our Cole... right?" Lloyd asked unsure.

"Exactly, and once Cole is within our Cole's grasp," Kai smirked.

"Uhhh, one question. What happens to us and our alternate selves?" Zane questioned Kai.

"We-They, Uhh? You know what... I really don't know the answer to that question," he laughed a bit and put his hand behind his head. Suddenly, they heard a thump coming from the bedroom. Everyone rushed to the scene and found Cole lying on the floor unconscious. They dragged him back outside while Kai called his veichle. It was a red jet with stripes on the side. It's engines were pure gold and silver. The capacity was 10 people. Perfect for all to fit in. Lloyd and Nya dropped Cole onto a soft cusion in the back seat.

"He looks cuter than our Cole!" Nya sqeualed. From the front Jay sighed, if only Nya loved him too.

_Maybe the good Nya was different, just like our Nya thinks this Cole is too!_ Jay thought to himself. Once everyone was seated the jet was in the air...

* * *

**Again, really sorry for a short chapter but I am really tired and can't think right today...**

**R&R**

**:) XD**


	5. What Team?

Cole tried to open his eyes but the light forced them to close. He decided to use his hand to sheild his eyes but they wouldn't move. He even tried to sit up right but was pressed against a hard metal bed. Tilting his head a bit he could see his legs hooked to the bed. His arms were pulled upwards, that irritated him the most, it stretched pretty far. The metal bed was slightly tilted to the ground. Cole was facing an arch doorway. _Why does this seem familar?_ he thought. Trying his best to scan the area his eyes fell upon a clearing. The light from putside lit the room... better yet, cave. Giving a loud sigh he shut his eyes. Thinking silently to himself, wondering what happened and how he got here. Out of all the places he'd want to go to, this would be the last. Cole was about to take an _uncomfortable _nap until he heard footsteps. His crimson eyes shot open and narrowed in on the doorway. Laughter, an evil laugh, a voice. One that sounded just like his! Quickly, he rested his head against the bed and hung it to the side closing his eyes once more.

This officially wasn't happening. Cole didn't want to face this _dark side_ of him anymore. He'd had enough of this. Truly and deeply he still felt the urge rule Ninjago but he was a good man. One that would protect others and stay true to himself. "Did you get him?" he heard himself say.

"Yes sir, he's inside on the bed. Still unconscious," someone else said. Cole smiled. _Yeah right, I'm awake now._ Opening one eyes being catious of his surroundings he saw a dark green foot. _Lloyd?_ he thought. _That can't be right. It's just my shadow isn't it?_ Right when he stepped in the room Cole shut them again. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough. Lloyd went up to Cole forcing his eye open. "Turns out he's awake," he smirked.

Cole wasn't going to fight it, he opened his eyes and stared at the two. "Looks like we meet again," said _Cole _codly. Cole rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" he gritted his teeth. _Cole _stepped aside to reveal Nya, Jay, Kai, and Zane. Lloyd was still standing beside him. "Guys!" he exclaimed relived to see the rest of his team.

"Not quite," Kai laughed. Cole's brows rose once Kai had said that.

"What?" Suddenly, he saw each one of their eyes flash crimson just like his. _Nya _walked over to Cole and squated down next to him.

"Cole," she cooed. She was convince Cole to use his team, do what they all wanted him too, take over Ninjago. The reason she was doing the convincing was because everyone knew how much Cole loved Nya. He would loose himself in her. Nya's voice was calm, sweet, and soothing. "Cole," she said once more, "Look at us all, then take a look at this bottle," Nya held up a different bottle. The one that would bring back all the evil. "We all know that you still want Ninjago to yourself. Even I do... so what do you say?" she brought the bottle closer to Cole. Without thinking, he nodded. "That's a good ninja," she smirked and ordered Lloyd to release him.

Cole, still hypnotized by the girl of his dreams sat up straight and snatched the bottle from her hands. Everyone around him smiled. He held it up close to his lips, eyes closed. Once again he opened one and grinned. He smashed the bottle to the ground and ran for the exit. "Get him!"_ Cole _demanded. Obeying their master's oders, each went after Cole. Lloyd, using his elemental powers rose up a wall of hard rock. As they got closer to him Kai created a wall, that surrounded them all, of fire. Cole backed up slowly but bumped into the earth wall. He wasn't going to use his earth and darkness powers. What if his friends could still feel what was going on? Jay struck his hand in front of Cole and shocked him with his lightning. Cole sunk deeper to the ground. He looked up at Zane. Hopefully Zane would be able to fight it, he was a nindroid. Instead he sealed him in a globe of ice.

Cole tried to get up but fell to the ground and blacked out. _Nya _went up to the globe and touched it. She knew her role was to stick with her side, but yet she felt sorry for Cole. She relaxed herself against the ice staring at Cole's body. She thought about this Cole and how he stood up against them, how brave he was. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by _Cole, _"Lock him behind bars. We've got to create a better plan..." Nodding their heads silently, Kai melted the ice. Zane and Lloyd carried his body to the dungeons below. Nya sighed heavily and frowned. She followed them to the dungeons. Once he was locked up, they all left but Nya. She stayed behind and sat in front of the cage.

_I'm sure if your Nya was here, she'd be worried about you... and so would I,_she thought staring still staring at him. Without anyone looking she took out her pendant and left it in the cage besides Cole."See you soon, Cole," she whispered to him, blowing a kiss in his direction. Surprisingly, he smiled. Nya's eyes widened and she smiled back and left Cole alone.

* * *

**Chapter 5, I will try and start working on chapter 6, but since the weather's been nice I might be just chillin in my house playing Minecraft or something else.**

**Also... 4 more days till I leave for my vaca! L.A and Las Vegas! I'm so excited but I'll also try to update in my free time. It might happen it might not but who knows!?**

**Oh and my Ninjago poll is up... it wont be up for a long long time because I'll change it back to the My Little Pony poll soon but it's just the basic. Who's your favorite Ninjago character... **

**R&R**


	6. Pain and Plans

Cole's body ached and it made it hard for him to sit up right. He was slouched against the cellar wall, motionless. When he was knocked out, Cole rememebered a soft touch. Groaning in pain, he saw a shiny, light blue, and clear heart laying beside him. Crawling to it, he picked up the artifact, it was crystal clear, clean like it was just brand new. It hung from a silver chain with speckles of gold along the side. Cole scooted backwards, pressing back against the wall but keeping hold of the pendant. The heart reminded Cole of his family, the ones he trained with and cared for. He smiled warmly at the pendant and gripped it tighter. Whoever this pendant belonged to, Cole knew deep down in his heart that she was a good person. Beofore taking a little soothing nap in the cage, he touched his cheek where he felt the soft touch, once more Cole smiled and gave his eyes a good rest.

* * *

"We need a better plan!" _Cole_ slammed his fist to the table causing everyone and everthing around him to jump. "What can we do to? It has to work this time!"

Jay, clearing his throat suggested an idea, "Why don't _you_ just take over Ninjago? I mean we don't have to have this Cole do it… right?"

"You know Jay, that might not be a bad idea… Ruling two Cities is brilliant! The people of our Ninjago City don't even stand a chance against us, so why not!" he laughed, "Lloyd and Kai, prepare the vanquishing of this Cole," he directed the two.

"Sir if I may, why don't you just take his body? That way you can actually, fully, and freely use him to take over this Ninjago?" Kai asked.

"Weren't you listening? That's kind of what we were talking about. And he's already tried that before but the _Cole_ didn't let him!" Lloyd rolled his eyes at Kai making a face.

"I'll just rethink this plan… BUT NONE OF YOU SPEAK OF THIS TO THE COLE! Understood?" he glared at each one of them, his crimson eyes glowing brightly. Mindlessly, they noddded their heads to their master.

As soon as night fell, Nya checked up at each room, careful not to be caught. Everyone but _Cole_ was asleep. Not making a sound, she tip-toed down to where Cole was locked up. Caged from them. "_Cole" _she whispered into the darkness. No answer. "Cole," she tried once more but there was still no reply. Sighing heavily she lit a small torch and searched the cages for Cole. Her eyes had finally came across a still motionless Cole, but maybe he had moved. The pendant was no longer on the ground, Cole held it safely in his hand. Nya crouched down in front of the cage and watched him. She chuckled to herself then threw a small pebble at him to wake him up. "Cole," she greeted him with a little wave.

Cole's eyes widened, "You!" he exclaimed.

"Shhh…" Nya started, "The others are sleeping," unlocking the door she crept inside and sat next to him carrying a small box. "Here, I brought you some food and water. Also, I brought you this," Nya opened the box to reveal freshly baked buns, a glass of water, and another box, but tineir.

"Why are you doing this?" Cole said softly.

"Because," Nya looked away from him trying not to spill the beans. She handed him what was inside of the smaller box, a pill.

"What is this?"

"It's a pill silly!" Nya laughed but then saw the serious face Cole gave her, "Only use it when you desperately need to._ It's a surprise,_" Nya tucked it into one of Cole's pockets. "Here, drink up your water and eat your food. You must feel really bad inside," Cole smiled generously and picked up one of the buns, "I swear it is not poisoned." Cole took a bite from the bun and started to chew. To be honest, it really wasn't bad. Taking the water he took a couple sips then another bite from the bun. After Cole had finished his food, he showed Nya the pendant.

"Is this yours?" Nya stood up but didn't answer the question. She didn't know what Cole would think of her, how confused he would be.

"I should probably get going," she told him and left him there. Cole frowned and tucked the pendant away. He pushed aside the box with the glass inside and took out the pill. He wanted to know so badly what this pill would allow him to do. Suddenly, he felt all tingly inside and he closed his eyes. Once they opened, they were no longer crimson. It had vanished...

_Cole _was thinking hard about how this plan would lay out. He did love the idea of controling two Cities, especially when they were a little the same. _Cole_ thought harder, taking over Cole's body would mean that that way, he could use him. But Cole might just prevent that. What if he used mind control? Nya almost had their first plan intact but somehow, Cole manages to ignore the voice that would trap him. Either way, he thought it was a great idea. But where would he get just what he needed to do play the part? It needed to be someone trustworthy in his land. Someone who could capture their prey just like that. Someone, or something... just like a Hypnobrai.

It was settled, tomorrow morning he would leave back to his world to get the Hypnobrai, mainly Skales. It was the perfect plan instead of letting someone die. _Cole _never loved to see people die, even if he was a darker version. He remembered watching his mother pass. The blood stained on her once beautiful black and white gown. She was gasping for air, breathing harder. The murderer stood behind him ready to attack him next.

_"Mommy!" The 6 year old cried out tears streaming down his face. He hugged her tightly not letting go, not even wanting to look back. The murderer of his mother stood closely behind him, the gun in his hand. "Mommy!" he shouted._

_"Cole," she said weakly stroking his face, "No matter what happens, I'll always love you," she smiled at him and Cole smiled back. The man behind lifted his gun up to Cole's head ready to shoot._

_Just before he could, the man was shot in the chest, straight through the heart by his friend's older sibling. "Cole! Are you alright?" she ran up to Cole and stopped when she saw his mother. Quickly she picked up the phone and dailed 911. _

_"Katy, watch out for Cole would you? Along with my husband?" his mother spoke getting quiter. The girl who had shot the man nodded and waited with Cole till the ambulance arrived._

_The day after, he got the news from his dad. His mother had finally gone..._

_Cole_ cried a bit in his room. It was a fool of him to do so. Both Cole's had shared the same pain, both their mothers had died and both had lived pretty much the same lives. But not always the same.

* * *

**So! that was chapter 6. Only 2 more days till I leave! But I will try to keep updating ASAP.**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked it.**

**R&R**


	7. Sides and The Story

Early the next morning,_ Cole _marched down the long and narrow hall. The rest of the team waited in the meeting room for him to arrive. _Cole _needed this plan to work, in order the plan to work was to take a long journey to find Skales and persuade him to help him. "I am leaving to find Skales. Our Skales to help us get Cole... Lloyd and Kai. My two strongest men, you two keep on gaurd on Cole. And if I find out that any of you has betrayed me," he dragged a finger across his neck. With that being said, Cole swung a bag over his back and left the cave without saying anything.

Lloyd stood up and said to the others, "You heard what he said!"

"Sis, I don't want you to go ever near Cole. Who knows what he could be doing, playing mind games, tricks. Don't you dare do it ever again," Kai whispered to Nya. He was the only one Nya had told about meeting Cole late at night or any time she felt like it. She felt like there was a connection, something about Cole made her love him even more.

"I can't promise you anything," she hissed and went to grab another box from her room. Kai sighed and walked up to Zane.

"Keep an eye on her," he ordered him. Zane obeyed and followed Nya to where Cole was held captive. Quietly, Nya opened the locked door and handed Cole the box.

"Why don't you just bring me a tray?" he teased.

"Because, no one but my brother knows that I go down here, so keeping it in a box is much more easier to hide the situation. Also we have no trays," Nya laughed and sat down next to him. Zane watched from behind a wall careful not to disturb. "So, how are you feeling?" Cole just shrugged, "I brought you pancakes and orange juice. I know you haven't had your breakfast and I don't want you to starve," she handed him a paper plate and a fork. Pouring some syrup on the pancakes she served them on the plate Cole held.

"Thanks," he told her. As Zane watched, he heard footsteps heading or either passing the dungeons. Quickly, Zane locked the door so that he could continue his job and for no other disturbance.

"Nya!" Zane marched right up to her.

"Z-Zane? What are you doing here?" her voice shook with fear and the smile on her face turned into a frown.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I-I... Please don't tell anyone! I beg you!" she whined.

Zane lifted a hand and made an _x _across his heart, "I promise," Nya smiled so big that it spread across her entire face. She ran up to Zane and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you Zane!" but Zane wasn't focused on Nya, he was staring at Cole.

"You. I wish to side with you," Zane asked. Cole simply nodded, this for sure was the Zane he knew.

* * *

_Cole _picked up the tea his Sensei had left, _Traveler's Tea. _It would open up a portal back to his home. Once he stepped through, he climbed down the ladder of a sewer. Now all he had to do was find the Serpentine in this nasty sewage. At last he came across the tomb that had once trapped the Stone Army, sealed tightly so they wouldn't escape. The door creaked open and every snake froze. "It'sss Cole," he overheard one say.

"Right indeed, I came here for a word with Skales," he said. Skales Jr. saw this and he ran to fetch his dad.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"I need a favor, in return, anything you desire."

"What if I refussse?" Skales then saw the way Cole looked, "What favor?"

* * *

Jay was running up and down the halls when Kai came in, "Jay relax!"

"Relax!? I want to get out of this stupid body!"

"You do reliaze you're talking about your alternate self?" Kai noted. Jay just ignored him and poked Lloyd in the chest.

"What is going on down there? One minute I run straight past their door and then it slams SHUT!?" he complained.

Kai was suddenly worried, as a protective brother he spoke up, "Maybe Zane went down to torcher the prisoner?" if he had said anything about Nya, she would've been done for. Everyone but Cole knew how much she loved him.

"Are you hiding something?" Jay sneered.

"No! I just- Uhh..." he started.

"Sit down and shut up will ya? Stay on gaurd for anything peculiar," Lloyd demamded. Both sat down in their chairs but faced opposite directions. Nothing was getting better. Kai fiddled with his hands and thought to himself a bit until Lloyd interrupted his thoughts, "You too are suppose to stand with me you know?"

"Right... I'll go and check on our prisoner," Kai lied. Instead he left for the bathroom and washed his face a bit. Staring at his own self in the mirror he saw a different Kai. Maybe, he wasn't all bad. Maybe none of them were. Nya always went down to see Cole. Zane was always keeping a look out for his brothers, sometimes Lloyd too. Jay just seemed funny, nothing wrong with him. But _Cole _he never showed a soft side. Either he kept it to himself or he just doesn't have a heart.

Kai remebered how Ninjago fell under Cole's power. It all satrted when they all had discovered a cave, just like the one he was in right now. The cave was luxurious, filled with goods of all sorts, like someone had once lived there. Only, the cave wasn't what they thought. It was a trap from an enemy they had never encountered before. The cave was designed to turn any being in it into it's opposite side. Cole however had the darkest side, he controlled most of the power and soon, he wanted more, he wanted Ninjago. Just like Garmadon once did. He used the team all he could to help make the perfect plan into ruling it.

Once Cole had finally reached his goal, all of Ninjago was done for. Ninjago was covered in darkness and Cole's dream had come true. But to greedy with his power, he begged Wu for some of the _Traveler's Tea_. Cole became obssesed with all his power that he decided to have the alternate Cole take over his. In order for him to do that, Cole needed the tea to travel to this other world. He would posses the Cole there and use him instead.

That's when it happened, this other Cole managed to rid of the spirit, but Cole still didn't give up. It all led down to here. Now, this Cole was held prisoner, Kai and the rest of the team took over their alternate bodies and Cole left in search of the Hypnobrai.

Kai fell backwards on his bed and took in a deep breath. Slowly, he closed his tired eyes to rest.

* * *

**Yay! Tomorrow morning I'm leaving for L.A! So I might not be able to update tomorrow but I'll try to fit it into my vaca. I might work on it during the night at the hotel or when at Magic Mountain, but anytime in my freetime. So keep on checking!**

**R&R**


	8. 4 against Cole

"This way, I only need you to help me," _Cole _said leading Skales out of the tunnel. "The portal won't be open for long, I sugget that you go first," he helped Skales through the portal, then he jumped in next. Once they had landed on the ground just in front of the cave, Lloyd was already waiting.

"Something is going on down in the dungeon where Cole is locked up. You better get there quick," he stated. _Cole_ nodded and led Skales down to the dungeon where Cole lay. _Cole _stood in front of the other Cole, getting his teeth at the sight. Nya and Zane were next to him, resting their heads on both his shoulders.

"Get them out," he ordered when Lloyd came to meet up with them. Lloyd obeyed and dragged Nya and Zane out loud the cellar. Still asleep, he set them of to the side. "Now, let's have some fun shall we?" _Cole _beamed and entered the cell with Skales behind. The loud heavy footsteps awoke Cole from his nap. His head jerked up and his eyes widened.

"What do you want with me?" He cried. _Cole _pinned him to the wall, Cole tried to break free from his own grip. But he knew he had incredible strength, how could he compete? It was even. Skales slithered forward and made eye contact with Cole, catching his attention. "Skales!" He tried shouting lounder for help but his voice sunk deeper and deeper until he loss control of himself. While this was happening, Zane and Nya's eyes snapped open, and saw Cole.

"Cole!" Nya pouted, "Stop!" Zane brought Nya closer to him and they both just watched in horror as Cole know fell under _Cole's_ control. Suddenly, there were thumps and Kai walked into the scene.

"Cole stop! Don't do this!" He pleaded. Now there were 3 against _Cole. _

"What do you care? Soon Ninjago will be mine!" The alternate Cole cackled.

"But, we used to be just like him! We were all good and always helped people not become showered with power! What happened to us all was because of the cave, the cave! I'm done helping you!" With that being said, the evil Kai let the old Kai have his body back. Along with Nya and Zane. Then, they collapsed.

"Lloyd, stuff them into a cell. I'll deal with them later," _Cole _scoffed before transforming into a spirit and diving into Cole's body.

From above Jay watched as this was happening. Not wanting to be caught he ran to his room and slung a bag over his back. He took out a picture when all of them were good, they had so much fun together but now, everyone has no right to do anything back in his world. He was going to find Cole's Sensei and everyone else.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's a little short. The next one will be longer and on Jay's search. Umm... Anyways, tonight or later on today there's going to be a new chapter of _The Rumor of the Haunted._**

**R&R**


	9. Help is on the Way!

Jay remembered that the very first part of the plan was to send Sensei, Misako, and Sensei Garmadon off to Ninjago City so they should be at the Bounty. He didn't want to go back there, all he even really wanted to do was stay in the cave and just relax in bed, but it's not his fault he's trying to help prevent Cole from taking over, not his but their Ninjago City. He hadn't left the cave yet, he was too busy packinc, Jay wasn't sure what he'd need but this wasn't even meant to happen if it wasn't for that cave.

It was already sunset so Jay began his walk to the Bounty. To be honest, it really wasn't that far, the cave wasn't even that big if you looked at it from the outside. All you would see is just a small rock sitting in the middle of nowhere, or pretty close to a flying ship. Down below the rock is where their real hideout was.

Once Jay lay his feet on the sand, it actually didn't burn much. The sunset meant it was close to night, so the sand was getting cooler. He could see the Bounty from where he was, it was less than a mile away. The weird thing was, their we're no lights on._ Hah! That's funny, who would be asleep at this hour? It's not even that late! Right? _Jay thought to himself.

After just a few minutes of walking, Jay climbed aboard the Bounty, but still to find every light turned off. As he opened the door, he tried not to make a sound but the creaking wouldn't help. Stopping just to make sure he didn't disturb he sat on the deck waiting till the next day. Jay leaned close to the rails staring off at Ninjago City. He was liking all of this, relaxation and how calm and peacefol the night was. You could almost hear your own whisper.

Because it was too quiet, someone could easy snatch him. Jay rotated his body checking his surroundings and stepped forward a bit thinking he heard something. Right when he turned back around, he saw someone with long grey hair pulled back in a braid. Her eyes softened the mood giving a kind sign that she wasn't going to hurt him. On his right stood a man. With a long white beard, holding a staff, _Is that to make him look wise or just to help walk? _Jay snickered when thinking to himself again. Back in his world, Sensei Wu didn't use a staff, but he sometimes had trouble walking. Although, not using the stick had convinced the Ninja he was younger then his actual age. Jay's head turned to the left and he saw Sensei Garmadon, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I- Ummm," Jay started but didn't know where to start.

"_I- Ummm _is not answer young boy. Where have you been? Where are the other Ninja? Especially my son?" Garmadon put a hand on a hip.

Why weren't they attacking him? Didn't they know that he wasn't Jay? Suddenly, he remembered that he was still in their Jay's body. Not knowing what else to say, he had to spill the beans of who he really was, looking at Wu he said, "Look, I'm not Jay," Wu who was busy pointing tea didn't reply. "No really! You gotta believe me! I'm from an alternate world where I was originally evil. But then my whole team came here just so Cole could use this world's Cole to take over this Ninjago. But then as you remember from last time he failed to do so. And so then he's trying again and now HE'S HYPNOTIZED COLE AND IS GOING TO TAKE OVER YOUR NINJAGO CITY!" Jay said talking really fast, not allowing any breath to leave or come in. Before he could continue, Misako placed a hand over his mouth.

"We all believe you," she said calmly.

Jay powered her hand, "You do?" He paused to look at their faces, "I-I mean yeah of course you did! I knew you would!" Jay laughed nervously running his hand through his hair.

"And now that you've explained everything, where do you _hideout?__" _Wu asked him.

"It's that rock right down there," Jay scooted past Misako and pointed to the small rock planted deep into the dessert not too far away.

"Then it is settled then, Jay when does Cole plan to start?" Garmadon looked at Jay rubbing his chin.

"I'm pretty sure tomorrow."

"Then we leave tomorrow."

"No need for that, I have already planted a bomb inside to explode in 5 minutes," Wu chuckled.

"WHAT?" The three said in shock, turning their heads to face Wu.

"I am just kidding," he walked up to Jay and pulled him away for a minute, "You know, you can give Jay his body back. I'm sure he'd love it," Jay smiled feeling right at home.

* * *

**So that talking fast thing, I got it from My Little Pony Equestria Girls when Pinkie Pie talks non-stpp first about how Twilight is a pony princess and then from the Pony world about how Twilight knows Flash.**

**Anyways,**

**R&R**


	10. Lloyd

**So, this first part is a conversation between the evil Cole and the good Cole...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How does it feel? To finally loose," Cole toyed with the real Cole.

_You can't keep me trapped in my own body forever, I- Everyone else turned against you! _The real Cole fought back with him.

"Everyone but Lloyd, he's still under my power. Don't worry Cole, your mind will be put to good use with me in control," he hissed.

_Like what? Taking over Ninjago?! Why do you want it anyways?_

"You know how it feels like to have power right?" Cole asked as he glared at himself in the mirror in his room, "You have more power when you rule more. When I get my hands on this Ninjago City, everyone and everything from both worlds will bow before me!"

_So? What are you? Why are you evil? Why are you this way? _The real Cole who sat in an empty dark room in his own mind pouted.

"It was a cave, my other team mates regret going in there, but I don't. So what if I turned into _this_?"

_Then I guess you're never satisfied?_

"Why am I talking to you anyways? I should just get started," Cole huffed.

_You don't have to be this way though, you can choose to become a good person again... like Kai, Zane, and May._

_"_Enough! I will conquer Ninjago, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Cole hissed before shutting the real Cole out.

* * *

_Nya_ awoke from a tap on her shoulder. Thinking it was just a dream she hugged whoever woke her. "Oh it was just a dream! It as just a-" she stopped immediately once she opened her eyes to find herself locked behind bars with _Kai _and _Zane_ and another Kai and Zane, including one extra Nya. Looking down, she saw she had wrapped her arms around _Zane_. "Oh, sorry," she apologized, letting go of him.

"What now? Lloyd's still helping Cole and Jay... I don't know about Jay," _Kai _sniffed, "We already explained to our 'doubles' about what happened before you woke up, but none of us know what to do."

_Nya_ stiffened, "Well, maybe Jay's searching for help. For their Sensei and Garmadon. We need to convince Lloyd to join us," her eyes drifted to Lloyd who stood guard beside the cell.

"Lloyd!" Kai shouted at him. Lloyd's head whipped around.

"What?"

"Why are you helping Cole? Why don't you join us, help stop him?"

"If I join you and turn against my friend, I'll probably end up dead," he rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean 'friend'? He's not your friend anymore, he never will be unless he fights the evil. And you won't end up dead, we'll help you, your real friends," Kai motioned his hand to show Lloyd to every Kai, Zane, and Nya. "Come on Lloyd."

His eyes widened and he formed a smile. He finally understood what he should do, but then his face dropped, "No. Just No." He said shaking his head and went back to his duty as guard.

All their heads hung down until there was a sound of an opening door. "I'll give Lloyd back though, good luck. You'll need it," he said when dropping Lloyd's body into the prison.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little short but I had to get started on it soon.**

**R&R**


	11. A Sensei

Jay sat at the table drinking his soup next to _Jay. _That other Jay looked a bit the same, but he was a little darker. Just then, Misako walked into the room sitting down next to Jay. "How are you feeling?" She asked him.

Jay smiled, "I'm feeling okay, I'm just not used to seeing another me," as he said that the alternate Jay jerked his head up.

His eye twitched, "Excuse me? I had to work in your body!" Jay rolled his eyes. He stared down to the bottom of his bowl and saw a little piece of chicken sitting at the bottom. Using his fork, he grabbed it with the point and ate it.

Misako said to them, "When you two are done with your dinner, I suggest you get some rest for tomorrow," she got up from the table and left. _Jay _looked at Jay and groaned.

"You done yet?" He hissed.

"Hey, I take my time, you don't act like me," he started.

"That's because I'm and evil you, jokes, I don't do anymore. I'm still happy though but some of your traits do come back to me once in a while," _Jay _explained to him, "When we centered that cave, some of personalities changed or just went away turning us into a whole new person. Mine stayed, but some of it went away. I've learned to be discipline and serious about things," Jay stared at him wide eyed.

"So, is that what happened to your Cole?" He asked suspicious.

_Jay _nodded, "He cares only about himself now, about power, but not really about us. Cole uses us, his team, to help him with the dirty work and all his plans. If we never walked into that cave, my Ninjago City wouldn't be how it is now. And now, that he's in your world, the same thing will happen to yours if we don't stop him," he banged his fist against the table causing his bowl to topple over. Luckily, he had finished his meal so nothing spilled.

"Well, I'm finally done!" Jay excused himself and put the dish away then heading for bed. "You coming?"

"Yeah, just not right now. I never really needed sleep after the accident," _Jay _pointed out. He headed the opposite way and grabbed some fresh cool air from the deck. Checking out Ninjago City he saw the beautiful lights it produced. "I wish Nya was here," he whispered softly.

"We all wish that _everyone_ was here," a voice spoke from behind him.

"Wu?" Jay guessed before turning around.

Sensei Wu nodded, "You may call me Sensei if you wish because now, you are a student of mine," _Jay _smiled warmly and hugged 'Sensei' Wu. In his world, his Senseso didn't care about anyone anymore... but now, now he had someone he could call Sensei.

"You must get some rest, tomorrow is a big day," he informed hitting him in the head with his stick. _Jay _missed that. He nodded and left. When he reached the bedroom, it was all quiet. Jay must've fallen asleepa quick. The only one in there was Jay, now two Jay's. Getting himself all comfy cozy, he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Again, I know this chapter is short, but this chapter _had _to be. There was a reason this time.**

**R&R**


	12. Collar

Cole marched down the hall, heavy footsteps echoed. Turning to a room filled with weapons, Cole plucked a small round device. Turning around, he stepped out of the cave and walked onto the burning sand. "I have the boy and the chip," he said in a low voice. Walking up to the floating orb, Cole released himself from the real Cole.

"I thought you were going to use my body?" Cole panted as he stood up. He felt a little woozy and couldn't see clearly.

The other Cole laughed, "Really? That was just for me to know who not to trust. It was all a plan NOT-in process." Trying to grab him, Cole was stopped by a slimy black tail. "If you try to loosen up, he'll squeeze you even tighter," Cole growled clenching his fist at him.

Cole gasped for air, Skalidor's grip was tight. Listening to what his alternate self said, he didn't dare move a muscle. Instead of heading back into the cave, Skalidor followed Cole and The Overlord. "Where-" he tried to continue but it was getting hard to breath, "Where?" He said high pitched.

The alternate Cole stepped backwards, squeezing Cole's cheeks and shaking his head, "Why we're heading to Ninjago City," Looking behind him, Cole could see the Bounty.

"Help!" He managed to scream, "Help!" His voice got softer as Skalidor tightened his grip. The alternate Cole growled, before Cole could say anymore, he lost his breath and blacked out in the arms of the tail.

* * *

"Morning Jay!" The alternate Jay screamed in his ear.

Falling of his bed, Jay shot open his eyes and flailed his arms in the air, "What the heck was that for?" His twin snickered, and quickly cleared his throat helping the other up.

"We should get going," Alternate Jay said and dragged him out of the room.

"But I'm still in my PJ's!" Jay whined as he fell back into the floor, being but dragged to the Bridge where Sensei, Misako, and Garmadon waited.

"Footprints were spotted outside on the sand, headed for Ninjago City," Misako told the two Jay's.

"Have you found out who they belong too?" The alternate Jay questioned them, one brow raised.

Shaking her head, Misako's braid swung along with it, "No, but Sensei believes that one of them belongs to Cole," she led them out to the deck with the brothers trailing behind. Pointing to the tracks down below, Jay nodded.

"Those do look like Cole's footprints... or at least a person," moving his eyes to the left, he saw a non stop moving line, "That must be a Serpentine," he added.

Letting go of the rail, the alternate Jay curled his fingers into a fist and struck it into his palm. "It can't just be those two. The Serpentine with him came from my home, it's Skales or someone else, and there is no way Cole would just leave to take over Ninjago with only one-" he paused. Wide eyed he turned to Misako, Jay, and Sensei and Garmadon. "He has the Overlord with him!"

"The Overlord?!" Jay shrieked, "How in Ninjago did Cole get a hold of the Overlord?"

Shaking Jay, his alternate continued, "That's not all! He brought..."

* * *

In an alley way, the purple slimy Serpentine waited. He would have loved to eat Cole just there, but from his world, he had to obey Cole's orders. Peeking out just one last time, he saw his Master already close by. Beside him: the Overlord, Skalidor, and a passed out Cole. _Hopefully, he isn't dead_, he thought to himself.

"Where isss Ssskalessss?" He asked polite enough when the alternate Cole arrived.

"Shut it Pythor," he faced Skalidor and the Overlord, "You two also. And if you try to do anything to me, Overlord," he scoffed holding up a growing green hand, "I'll just send you back, and one day... you'll pay." Smirking, the green aura lit up his face. With an evil grin on his face, Cole pointed at Skalidor. "Release him!" He ordered.

Bowing, Skalidor obeyed and uncurled his tail dropping Cole. Taking out the chip from before, he stretched his hand out to Pythor. The Serpentine handed him a collar, "Perfect," the alternate Cole hissed. Replacing the chip into the collar. Strapping it around Cole's neck, he locked him in the stomach.

Coughing, Cole sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Kai? Lloyd? I had the worst dream-" as he opened them, Cole scooted backwards but was stopped by Pythor.

Pythor lifted the prisoner up to his feet, "You!" Cole hissed pointing at his alternate self.

Running to attack him, the alternate Cole began, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Cole was inches away from his dopplganger but fell to the ground breathing heavily. He was electrocuted around the neck, it felt as if someone was strangling him, and it stung.

Gripping his neck, he found his hands upon a metal collar. Using his strength to pull it off, he was shocked again. Skalidor, Pythor, the Overlord, and his evil twin laughed at him. He seemed to have so much hope that he could just break it free.

Hands on his hips, the alternate Cole started, "If you choose to do something unwise, well this collar will get you any time. I have no control on," he chuckled and waited.

Growling, Cole got up one more time and attemped to kick him. This time a bigger wave ran through the collar and Cole fell to his knees howling in pain.

* * *

"Lloyd," a voice echoed through his head, "Lloyd," it said again. Was he dead? Or was he alive? Not daring to move, he felt himself breathing, "Lloyd," there it went again. He kept his eyes closed, who was calling him? He was trapped inside his own body. Or maybe, not. "Lloyd," he couldn't make it out.

"He's not waking up," a sweet calm voice was added in the chorus.

Lloyd felt a hand place on his chest, "He is for sure not dead, I can feel his heart beating." This one sounded calmer then the second. It ran smoothly, like a robot.

He felt another gentle press against his chest, above his heart, "Lloyd," it started. The voice sounded a bit rash, but yet, when it called out his name, It sounded kinder.

Taking a chance, he slowly peeled open his eyes, some of his blond hair got in the way. Pushing it to the side, Lloyd's vision began to come in focus. On his left was Kai, to his right was Nya, and right in front, benting over him was Zane. Then, he could see behind each of the three was a doppelpanger?

"Lloyd!" Nya cheered hugging him before Lloyd could sit up.

"Where am I?" He asked the six.

Sighing, the Kai at the back replied, "Trapped, Cole caged us when he found out that the three of us- I mean six of us turned against him," Lloyd sighed too and sat up straight. It was kinda weird looking at two Nya's, two Kai's, and two Zane's.

"How come I don't have a second me?" Lloyd raised a brow.

"He didn't want to join us. He's gaurding the cell we're in," Nya explained.

"What about Jay?" Where is he?"

"I don't know, maybe he just left us," Nya sighed. Jay used to be her love and now he runs off leaving her. Abandoning her.

Standing up, Nya looked out through the bars of the cage, she couldn't see Lloyd's alternate. Where was he? "Hey Nya!" A voice peeped.

Jumping back, she turned to face the others, "Did you hear that?" They all nodded.

"But what was it?" Zane thought aloud.

"Hi Nya!" It said again. Her eyes couldn't see that well, it wasn't that bright in here. Only a few torches were left lit. "Hi!"

* * *

**Sorry it took quite a while to get this chapter up... :(**

**Thanks for reading, I've already started working on chapter 13! Yay!**

**Also, feel free to nominaie me again for the Ice Bucket Challenge, I feel like doing it again! :)**

**R&R**


	13. The Rescue part 1

**Yay! I got the 13th chapter done! So here it is, two chapters in one day!**

* * *

"Before we leave to Ninjago City," the alternate Jay began. He slid a sword onto his back marching up to the two siblings and Misako, "Before we leave to Ninjago City, we should go get the others that Cole caged," jumping over the rail of the Bounty, he landed safely onto the ground. Some sand cleared out like dust around his feet and spread further until the wind carried them away. Pulling his mask over his face, the alternate Jay said to Misako, "You should stay here and take care of the Bounty."

Misako agreed and stayed inside, no hesitation. Jay tried to do the same thing his doppelganger did, he leaped over the rail but fell face first on the sand. Standing up right he took off his mask, "How'd you do that?" He asked as Sensei and Garmadon climbed down the rope.

Smirking, the alternate Jay replied, "You'd be surprised if you trained harder," Jay rubbed the back of his head and dusted the sand from the front of his gi.

He rolled his eyes carelessly, "Yeah, like I'd ever do that," but really, he thought it'd impress Nya more. "So where is your hideout?"

Pointing to a rock, not far from the ship the alternate Jay led the group, "The cave was huge if you ask me. Over time, it got hurried under the sand," scraping some of the sand, a hidden passage was revealed.

"It's almost like a sewer," Jay said accidentally catching some of the dust from the sand in his mouth. Coughing it out, he climbed in last. "Whoa," he said breathless. Underneath all this sand was like a mansion. The walls were made of marble and the floor, granite. The hallways were narrow and led to many different rooms. Staying further behind the group, Jay took a peek from behind some of the doors. The rooms were amazing, especially the bedrooms. Large beds sat in the middle, a round rug to go in front and stone shelves.

Each room had their own bathroom and training center. "This is amazing!" He said by mistake. It was meant to be a thought.

"Don't go checking everything Jay, we have to find Kai, Zane, and Nya," the alternate Jay snapped pulling the Blue Ninja away from a door. "This should be the dungeon, now be very quiet. Lloyd's down here, guarding the prison and won't let anyone pass," he whispered.

"Too late," a voice laughed. Turning around, there stood Lloyd, hands on his hips sneering at them. Closing the entrance to the dungeon he took out his sword and held it, firm, before him.

Before the two Jay's could attack, Sensei and Garmadon leaped in front, "You go find them while we deal with Lloyd," Garmadon told the two. He looked at his non-son and struck his stick against Lloyd's sword. Sensei too fought back, side by side with Garmadon fighting their alternate son/nephew.

"You can't defeat me!" Lloyd snickered as he pushed Sensei and Garmadon down the stairs. "I know you two well enough to defeat you!"

Sensei stood up, striking his staff against the ground, "True it is non-nephew, but we can and will take you down. I am not your uncle, you are not my nephew!"

Garmadon stood beside him, "I am not your father and you are not my son!"

* * *

"Ugh, it's barely even bright in here," Jay whined as he tried to keep from yawning.

"Shut up," the alternate Jay muttered under his breath. Looking ahead, he saw a dim torch, in the cell beside it were Kai, Zane, and Nya! "Nya!"He shouted, "Hey Nya!" As he ran, he could hear Nya telling something to the others, along with Zane. He saw their heads nod all at the same time.

"Hi Nya!" Jay exclaimed as he darted past his alternate self, "Hi!" Gripping the bar, he paused to catch his breath.

"Jay?" They all said in unison. As the alternate Jay approached, he saw Lloyd.

"Lloyd?" He asked. Stepping from behind Zane, Lloyd waved, "How?"

"He gave me my body back, but didn't join us," the Green Ninja explained as he watched the alternate Jay unlock the cell, freeing them. "Thanks for coming," the alternate Jay patted his back.

"No problem, but we need to get back to your uncle and dad quick!" He said sternly and hurried to where they entered. "Sensei! Garmadon!" He shouted out.

"Dad? Uncle?" Lloyd cried for them. Behind him, Kai, Zane, and Nya were doing the same. It was empty, there was no answer. Standing a couple inches away from the doorway, Lloyd wasn't to be seen, nor was Sensei or Garmadon.

"Where are they?" Both Kai's shrugged.

The alternate Nya went to the door and opened it. "Well, we have to get put of here and stop Cole," she sighed. _If we stop him, maybe this non-evil Cole will finally like me!_

Unexpectedly, a hand was set on her shoulder, "I know you like my Cole but keep your head in the game alternate sis," Kai told her. Walking out of the dungeon the group was stopped by a faint gold wall with a tint of purple in it.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice came from behind them, "You wouldn't want to leave your precious Sensei and well... _dad_."

* * *

**R&R**


	14. The Rescue Part 2

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice came from behind them, "You wouldn't want to leave your precious Sensei and well... dad."

Slowly turning around. Kai stepped forward shaking a fist at Lloyd, "Where is Sensei Wu? And Garmadon!" The others backed up behind him, letting Kai tale the lead. "Where are they?" On the side, his alternate self did the same and demanded the same.

Smirking, Lloyd stepped aside to reveal Sensei Wu and Garmadon tied up. Chains securing their bodies and duct tape over the mouths. Lloyd striked out his two golden sword with a tint of purple and got into fighting stance. "Ready?"

Kai took out his only katana and motioned for his alternate version to stay back. Exhaling, he laid his hand back making it look like he was dragging the katana. Gripping the hilt tightly, Kai mouthed the words, "Ready."

At that point, Kai and the alternate Lloyd charged at each other. Slashing his two swords through Kai's ninja gi, Kai gripped his thigh. Using his katana to poke through Lloyd, he dodged and ended up behind Kai. Kicking Kai towards Sensei and Garmadon, he fell, face first, to the ground.

Zane's eyebrows ruffled inwards and he threw his shurikanes directly at Lloyd. Deflecting those, he attempted to cut of one of Zane's mechanical arms but it didn't happen. "Ninja-GO!" Zane twisted into his spinjitzu and spun towards Lloyd. Leaping over the tornado of ice, Lloyd pounced onto Zane. Still able to see his feet, Zane took out a shurikane and sliced a deep wound on the foot, releasing him.

"Come on, we have to save Sensei and Garmadon," Zane's voice sounded steady and he raced to Kai, who was already trying to break the two brothers free.

"Zane, freeze the chains!" Kai demanded and Zane froze the chains making them easier to break. Stripping the duct tape from their mouths, Kai and Zane helped the two up. Strodding back to the group, they kicked Lloyd's body to the side wall. "You made the wrong decision," Kai spat at him and carried Garmadon to safety.

"We have to get to Cole!" Nya proclaimed and took Jay's hand. The group left the underground cave and made their way back to the Bounty.

"You found them!" Misako waved when she saw two Nya's, two Kai's, and two Zane's. But she didn't expect the lone green figure, "Lloyd!" She climbed down the rope just in time to hug her son.

"We need this ship off the ground and above Ninjago City. Now!" Nya boasted running into the control room, setting the coordinates and taking off. The Bounty hovered slowly above the sand, it lifted higher and higher into the air.

"Garmadon you should come with us, Sensei, stay here with Misako and Lloyd. Like I said, Lloyd you should stay behind with alternate Zane and Jay," Kai listed and walked up beside Nya.

"Why do I have to stay behind?" Jay whined, he crossed his arms and raised a brow at Kai.

Kai snapped, "Because I say so!" As the Bounty soared through the air towards Ninjago City, both Kai's packed two katans. The alternate Jay packed his nun-chucks and an extra sword. Zane used his shurikanes and both Nya's brought along their bracelets.

Thrusting his body, last, of the Bounty rail, Kai waved to Lloyd and carried on catching up with the others. Ninjago City wasn't as they thought it would be, the citizens must have been scared off by Cole, the Serpentine, and the Overlord. Their eyes searched the empty streets for a sign. "Any body found them yet?" Kai would ask from time to time. And whenever that question was asked, everyone's answer would be, "No."

The alternate Jay scurried down the pavement, nun-Chuck in his grasp. "Pathetic," he heard a voice say. It sound raspy and scratched. "We should just hand you back but, tssss you're needed for the rest of our plan," it continued.

Leaning his back against the building bricks, he listened to the conversation, "My friends will come, and ahhh!" The next voice screamed. Taking a peek, Jay saw a black figure falling to the ground, his arms struggling to keep him up.

Another figure with crimson red eyes kicked him in the side, "Electrocuted 20 times already, had enough?" It was that same first voice. Jay recognized it anywhere.

"Cole," he whispered to himself, "My Cole," Taking another look, he saw the alternate Cole with the Overlord, Skalidor, and Pythor. "I've got to tell the others," But before he could take off, he was dragged into the alleyway. "Help! Help! Ninja attack!" He warned the others before disappearing.

* * *

**So, since school is coming up very soon for me, I'm going to continue one story first until it's finished, then finish the next ones.**

**To make things clearer: I'll be mainly focusing on this story till the end. Then finish the Rumor of the Haunted, then last the Worst of All Problems. After that I will start newer stories, probably two at a time. One Ninjago, and I've already got the Ever After High fanfic planned.**

**BTW, this story is almost over! (I think I'm going to have a sequel)**

**R&R**


	15. Poisoned

**I know this chapter is short, but I ran out of ideas so bear with me**

* * *

"Pathetic," the alternate Cole snickered. "We should just hand you back but, tssss you're needed for the rest of our plan," he continued.

"My friends will come, and ahhh!" Cole screamed, falling to the ground, his arms shaking, struggling to keep him up. He coughed, and hung his head down.

"Electrocuted 20 times already, had enough?" The alternate Cole teased. He kicked Cole's side causing him to collapse to the ground, weak. Before the alternate Cole could give another kick, Skalidor came back with something in his tail. "Jay?" He raised a brow. Jay's mouth was wrapped by Skalidor's tail and out came muffled words.

From behind, all of them could hear footsteps. "Jay?! Jay?" It was Kai, the group was headed this way. Jay tried to scream but his words were still muffled.

The alternate Cole growled and he motioned for the Serpentine and Overlord to hide. Realising his grip from Jay, he fell to the ground unconscious. Before Cole could get the group's attention, the collar shocked him again. "Enough already! I can't have anyone interrupting my plans!" The alternate Cole took out his scythe. It looked different. No it was not gold, it was surrounded by a purple and black aura. The tip was sharpened well to slice a deep enough wound.

"Kai..." Jay tried to shout but was to weak. He took out his nunchucks but the alternate Cole just snatched them away.

When Kai, the two Nya's, and Zane came into view, the alternate Cole held his scythe up to Jay. "Take one more step, and he goes," Kai eyes went from the scythe to Jay. Back and forth, Kai lifted his foot.

"What are you doing?" Nya cried out to her brother. Kai turned to face Nya before he set his foot on the ground. Jay looked weakly at them and wanted to shout, "Stop!" Or "No!" But Cole held his scythe closer, eyeing Kai's left foot.

Everyone but Kai and the alternate Cole watched in horror as his foot rested against the pavement. "Alright, you asked for it," instead of swinging the blade, Cole stuck it deep through his chest, nearly missing his heart. The real Cole had his eyes widened, breathless, he once more tried to get at his alternate but was shocked by the collar.

"Cole!" All four cried as he fell to his knees.

Towering over him, the alternate Cole smirked, "Had. Enough?" Cole nodded in pain, he couldn't take the pain any longer. Before leaving, the alternate Cole looked back at the others, "There's a reason I didn't kill him at the spot." He picked Cole up, "You fool's better stop interfering in my plans!" And with that both Cole's left the alleyway.

"Jay!" Zane ran to him kneeling by the alternate Jay's side. "Kai, why did you take that step?" He asked Kai with a worried face.

"Because, by the looks of it, I could tell Cole was going to poison him. That scythe was deadly, but deadly as in poisoned," Kai lifted Jay up and continued, "Looks like we couldn't catch him, but we have to get this guy back quick!"

* * *

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16 to Sequel

**LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Quick, get to the engine and start the ship!" Misako told her son. Immediately, Lloyd ran to the controls and started the Bounty.

Panicking, Jay went up to the alternate Zane, "Wait what's going on?"

Putting his communicator away, Zane set both hands on Jay's shoulders. "My Jay has gotten wounded and poisoned. My Kai told us from his communicator to start the Bounty." Sensei and Gamradon came into the control room and ordered Jay and alternate Zane to check outside for them. Bowing, the two Ninja from different worlds fished out to deck. Poking their heads out from the side Zane said, "I do not see them. How about you Jay?"

Jay shook his head and climbed the stairs to get a better view of Ninjago City. He thought he saw something running down the streets and saving at the Bounty. Clipping his hands over his eyes, Jay actually saw his Kai trying to get their attention. The two Nya's were holding the injured Jay and Zane and the alternate Kai were running ahead. "I see them!" Jay proclaimed and fished to Lloyd. "Lloyd drive faster, I see them!"

Using the wheel, his hands nearly slipped but Lloyd gripped tighter. Stopping just above the group below, Lloyd let down the rope. "No, son you must get closer to the ground." Garmadon put a hand on Lloyd. Lowering the Bounty, Zane and alternate Kai helped the two Nya's bring Jay on board. Kai waited behind then jumped up.

"He's wounded badly and the poison's getting stronger." Misako informed in the Bridge.

"But what does it do?" Lloyd asked his mom.

She shook her head and said, "This poison will kill you after minutes. Luckily, those five got him back here fast, but I do not know how much longer we have." Lloyd gasped, though it wasn't his Jay, he was now a part of the team. And they would never leave him behind.

"What do we need to cure him?" The alternate Kai spoke up.

"A special flower from the Dark Island. But even if we head there right now, it would be too late and Jay would have died already." Misako explained and looked down at the Ninja. He was breathing heavily. A big spot of blood covered his top part of the body. It looked like he was about to shut his eyes forever. Jay's eyelids were already halfway closed.

"Stay with us buddy," the alternate Kai begged and hugged him. Letting go, he saw that some of the blood had stained on his ninja gi.

"Nya start moving the ship," Sensei ordered her.

"Yes Sensei, "she bowed and shifted to the controls, setting a destination. "Looks like Cole is underneath the city. In the sewer," getting ready to turn the wheel, she stopped when Nya heard a THUMP. Pausing, she let go of the wheel and turned to the others. "Did you hear that?" Everyone nodded.

Their eyes locked on the door, it shattered into pieces. Sheilding their eyes from the flying bits of wood, a lone figure stood in the doorway. His brows curved in and holding something in his right hand. Strapped to his back was a silver sword. The stranger took off his mask.

* * *

The alternate Cole met Pyhtor and the Overlord in the sewers. Skalidor had left, his part had finished and he stayed in alternate Ninjago City with the other Serpentine.

"Those petty, little, ugh!" The alternate Cole growled, pointing at Pythor and the Overlord. Cole was leaning against the sewer walls not saying a word, afraid that the collar would eletroucute him again. "Stupid pests!" The alternate Cole stomped his foot to the ground.

"Well what would you do about it?" Pythor hissed slithering his way to Cole. "I sssay we ssstart early," he glanced down at him.

Cole whimpered, Pythor towered over him, his shadow covering all corners blocking the light. "Yes, we could do that," the alternate Cole made a fist and punched it into the palm of his other hand, grinning evily at Cole.

* * *

**Sorry about before, I'm typing on a Kindle so forgive me if you see HUGE mistakes.**

**Anyways, Yay! I finished this story. I'm almost finished with the Rumor of the Haunted so after that I can begin one new story and finish the Worst of All Problems!**

**This story will continue into a sequel. And turns out this story was only 3 chapters longer than Answer to the Traitor but who cares right?**

**R&R**


End file.
